


PRONTO

by stonecoldletters



Series: KageHina: Take Me to Church [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dejk Lang, Heavy Angst, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonecoldletters/pseuds/stonecoldletters
Summary: Everyone in the church was waiting for him to speak.But all he could do at the moment is stare at Kageyama's closed eyes and feel the cold hands he was holding tight.





	PRONTO

Everyone was waiting for him to speak.

He looked at Kageyama, his raven hair reflecting the orange afternoon light passing through the church window. He was itching to reach for him, touch his closed eyes and reassure him over and over again that it is all gonna be fine as he have done the past years of being with him. He smiled at his creased eyebrow, wanting to tease him at what he's getting anxious for when everything has finally ended up like this.

He couldn't though. His throat felt thick with emotions running through him and he was doing his best not to start crying because Kageyama had specifically told him, while they were cuddling one night under the stars, not to when this time comes.

Hinata looked at him again, trying to memorize everything, etching this moment in his memory. Kageyama really looks dashing in his black tuxedo and brushed up hair. He remembered how he cried that day they chose what to wear on this day. Kageyama pulled him into his arm tight and whispered, "You look good in white, dumbass." he smiled softly.

"Hinata.." he could hear Suga calling him softly and he looked at him, the former vice captain eyes red from crying earlier. "We're waiting. Kageyama's waiting."

He nods and took a deep breath before reaching out to hold Kageyama's hand. His cold loving hand.

Tears he was holding up finally poured down.

 

* * *

 

"I do." Hinata finally answered in a shaky voice to the priest before them. "I do take Tobio as my legally wedded husband, Father."

Kageyama's eyes opened at last, as he let out a breath, his cold hand squeezing Hinata's own gently. Finally, his sterned face relaxed as he looked at his partner, his sunshine, and now his husband.

"I thought you are never gonna answer, dumbass." he chuckled softly as he reach out to wipe the tears running down Hinata's face even though he had jokingly warned him a lot of times that he'll immediately file a divorce if he cried at their wedding.

"Bakageyama." he just answered to him smiling his signature smile. His smile brighter than any of the lights flashing as the crowd behind them clapped and cheer.

"You need to stop calling me that." a hint of playfulness in his voice as he grinned down at him. The priest announced that they are now wedded and to seal the ceremony with the most waited newly wed's first kiss.

Hinata faced him, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked up at him, his soft lips a bit pouted. "Why should I?"

He stepped closer to him and pulled him against his body. "Because you are now _Kageyama Shoyou_."

Tobio kissed him then.

 

**Author's Note:**

> KageHina to cleanse thy sinful soul ya all. This was supposed to be just a single one shot thingy but KageHina deserves more love. <3


End file.
